


Come stare at the horizon on the planet of the dead

by BunnyBoi1998, Nikkie2571



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Dragons, Gen, Genocide, Nicknames, Politics, Sci-Fi, Smuggling, Space Opera, Teasing, but they're aliens, i guess, petnames, possibly flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBoi1998/pseuds/BunnyBoi1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: There was a ship here, an opportunity that may never again come to pass, so Drachael just had to take it.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Come stare at the horizon on the planet of the dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Conspiracies of Princes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975101) by [clarityhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding). 



Dracheal stared at the interloper, at him and his rugged metal beast, and wondered when next he would have hope drop into his lap so easily. Visitors did not come here, not since The Dying, and he did not think another would come anytime soon. This strange visitor would have to do.

The man was sleeping, having spent his night looking at the stars that covered the sky and the decay that covered the ground. Clean stones separated the man's tent from the murky ground. Dracheal did not know why the man had chosen not to sleep in his ship, but it didn't matter, only that he had.

Taking the opportunity, Dracheal rushed over to the ship’s door and pressed one of the buttons on the panel next to it. The door opened near-silently with a swish, and Dracheal hurried in, letting it close behind him. The lights inside blinked on slowly, one at a time, spreading out from where he stood. Now all he had to do was find somewhere to hide.

********

Zuri awoke when his WATC-H [Wearable Auxiliary Terminal Computer - Holistic edition] buzzed, paging him about an unknown life form having boarded his ship while he slept. He blinked down at the device and hoped it was either broken and wrong or that whoever was on his ship wasn't hostile because  _ no one _ was supposed to be out here. Nothing could live here after the ravaging.

Carefully, Zuri grabbed his weapon from under his pillow, where he had placed it mostly for paranoia reasons, and made his way to the ship. Inside, the lights were on, but it seemed like nothing yet had been touched, and a quick look at his WATC-H revealed that the intruder was on the move. Perhaps looking for something specific then?

Slowly, so as to make as little sound as possible, Zuri closed in on the intruder’s position, making sure to keep his finger off the trigger, just in case whoever they were wasn’t dangerous.

One corner away from the life sign, Zuri stopped, pressing himself against the wall and just listened. The creature was making a bit of noise, muttering to itself in a fairly masculine sounding voice. Definitely looking for something then, but not necessarily dangerous. More information was required.

Zuri stepped into the hallway, purposefully making his steps heavy so that the intruder would hear him, and pointed his gun at them.

“Whatever you’re doing, you better stop right now and explain just why the hell you thought it was a good idea to sneak onto my ship,” he commanded.

The intruder, a humanoid being covered in cyan scales, turned around and nearly caused Zuri to gasp in surprise.

“Y-y-you’re-,”

“A Murcion’s Dragon? Yeah, I know,” the intruder interrupted blandly.

Zuri frowned. “I was gonna say ‘supposed to be dead’.”

The Murcion’s Dragon narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?” he nearly growled.

Zuri lowered his gun. “This part of Murcion was  _ destroyed _ , nothing is supposed to survive out here anymore, your species was supposed to have been wiped out,  _ you’re supposed to be dead _ … But you’re not.”

The dragon’s eyes flicked up and down Zuri’s form confusedly, apparently not expecting that reaction.

“And?” he asked.

Zuri smiled just slightly. “That makes you a beautiful godsdamned miracle.”

The dragon looked  _ very _ caught off guard at that, not bothering to reply.

“So… why are you on my ship, little miracle?” Zuri asked.

The dragon grimaced. “I wanted to get off.”

Oh, oh, Zuri felt a joke coming, that was too good not to make fun of.

“Like, sexually, or?” Zuri asked with a teasing lilt and smile.

The dragon flushed, the unscaled flesh around his lips and eyes turning noticeably redder. “Off of this planet, you  _ moron _ .”

Zuri sighed in amusement and smiled. “I know, I just couldn’t  _ not _ , especially with the way you worded it.”

The dragon scowled. “Just skip to the part where you either help me or kill me,  _ please. _ ”

Zuri frowned. “I’m not going to kill you, that would be murder. You’re an intelligent being.”

The dragon frowned and looked away. “Well, tell that to the people who killed the rest of my species.”

Zuri felt a pang form in his heart, a strong note of sympathy for someone who had to be so exceptionally lonely because people he didn’t know had literally  _ killed everyone he could have ever known _ .

“Okay then, I will,” Zuri said.

The dragon jolted, sputtering. “W-w-what!?”

“They’re on the other side of the galaxy from here,” Zuri said, as if the dragon hadn’t spoken. “But, I’m sure we can get there before anyone realizes that I’m smuggling what surely counts as fifth level contraband in an attempt to undermine the authority of the government.”

Zuri smiled and the dragon frowned.

“You’re an idiot, and we’re going to die, but you’re kinda my only hope.”

Zuri’s smile widened. “Zuri. The name’s Zuri. It’s nice to meet you, little miracle.”

The dragon smiled back, just slightly. “Dracheal. And… thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'll write more of this
> 
> If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
